User blog:Hidden Sniper/Mechanics that don't make sense to me - Part 1 Lifesteal
Alrighty. I've been playing LoL for... Close to three years. And, honestly, I think lifesteal (Among other things) is flawed in this game. I never played Dota until Dota 2 came out. And, I realize it is a whole different game than LoL. HOWEVER, some things just work better there, and it makes more sense than here. We have some really wacky things in our game that, are just wrong. I don't want to make LoL into something it's not. But I feel we have things that don't work like they should here. First off on my list - Lifesteal What? Lifesteal? What's wrong with it? ... I'll tell you what, it's too good. In season 1 and 2 lifesteal was constantly being nerfed. This was in the best interest of the game. However it has made a more vicious "weaponized" comeback in season 3. What do I mean by "weaponized"? That it has decent damage alongside lifesteal. Part of why this is a problem, is that the more damage you do, the more you will heal. (Upcoming is an example in Dota) In THAT game, you don't get weaponized lifesteal, cheaply that is. When you are a carry you don't rush it (Well, I haven't seem people rush it anyway, at all). The item that gives lifesteal is "kinda" expensive, and it ONLY gives lifesteal. Rightly so. Right now, adcs in lane rush it, so what happens? Any sort of harass means nothing. Pick any support and try to aa a carry when they try and cs minions, play Soraka and Infuse the adc when they go for a cs, you don't do much damage, and the little you do, just gets regained because of the cheap (and weaponized) lifesteal. Now remember, they get AD AND LIFESTEAL in one item, that turns into a bigger item that gives huge damage and even more lifesteal. Before, lifesteal costed more, AND ONLY came with lifesteal. And man... Don't get me started on Botrk... It's a great replacement for madreds, I mean great. But why in the sam hills did they have to put Lifesteal, a stat that they were constantly nerfing, on it as well? Previously, you would get some armor with madreds to make you a bit tougher, not BIG SUSTAIN alongside damage! Now, I feel adcs are even harder to kill for tanky types. As of now there are too many ways to nutralize all the defenses that a champion has spent his gold on (more on this later), and even if they don't negate some of the defenses any damage they do to the adc, just gets healed back. I think this is why so many tanky dudes fall off so hard lategame, because any damage they do gets regained too fast by the adc. The only way to deal with them is to either burst them down, or stun them so they can't regain life and kill them before they can recover. Problems in general: -Lifesteal gets better and better as you get more attack, crit, and attackspeed. It "snowballs" -Lifesteal is too weaponized, it comes with ad and/or attackspeed to make you heal even more -Playing as a support in lane has never been duller. You are forced to either play as a kill lane, or be passive and try and keep your carry alive, not taking unnecesary risks and/or waste mana in pointless pokes against someone who bought vampiric scepter as their first item back Possible solutions? - Make "most" lifesteal items like the executioner's calling item, useful, but not have redic damage behind it, taking up a item slot for "utility" (But keep Hydra as is, Melee carry problem also solved a bit in doing so? Makes sense, they have to get closer, so shouldn't they get more out of it?). Remember, the lifesteal "snowballs" after all - Reduce lifesteal amounts for ranged. Perhaps by 20-25% of their current values (Again, I don't understand who was on drugs when they thought that dudes shooting people from far away deserve to keep their bar full as long as they keep shooting.) Riot reduced spellvamp a lot through the seasons too. Why they did this to lifesteal, something they had been reducing and taking away, is beyond me. I like carries killable, and this season it seems harder to deal with fed ones. This is just one of many reasons why. Category:Blog posts